


Snobby Billionaire

by TheCuddleMonster



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, clarke likes hot pockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa keepin it classy in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snobby Billionaire

The cold, hard edge of the granite is starting to bite into the base of her spine and she’s fairly certain her friends are about to start noting her absence, but each time Lexa curls her fingers the closer she get, and the less she cares. 

Lexa is saying something, she sure of that, but, she has no idea what it is. She's having a hard time focusing on anything outside of the delicious feeling of Lexa’s clever fingers sinking into her. 

Lexa, having already taken up comfortable residents between Clarke’s legs, uses her free hand to keep Clarke’s knee hitched up on her hip, anchored to her, keeping control over their pace. But the sharp click of Lexa’s tongue around her name is enough to cut through the thick haze of arousal. “Do you have an answer for me, Clarke?” 

She takes a very marginal fraction of her attention away from canting her hips into Lexa’s palm to look into her eyes. Wrong move. At least with her head buried in the crook of her neck and her eyes shut she can pretend like she’s not about to come after getting fingered in a bathroom for fifteen minutes. But looking into Lexa’s eyes intense and grey and dilated like they are she can feel herself tighten. “Huh?” It sounds like a sob. God, she sounds pathetic. 

Lexa isn’t so cruel that she stops her hand altogether but she does slow choosing instead to press her thumb more firmly into her clit. “Lex” she all but whimpers. Good, good. Beg that’s much less pathetic. “Please.” It’s agony. She so close it almost hurts. 

“Don’t.” She warns dropping the back of Clarke’s knee in favor of loosening Clarke’s newly formed and damaging grip on the lapel of her favorite jacket. In a few minutes, Clarke would have the presence of mind to remember that Lexa didn’t seem to care about maintaining the dress she had hiked up and probably ripped in her attempt to palm her earlier.

With her mouth hanging open and Lexa’s eyes boring into her still she can do little more than shake her head in question. 

Lexa smirked. What a little sh-

"I said, Clarke, do you want me to finish you?" She kept up her little striations with her thumb with slow circles keeping her eyes on Clarke's. Looking rather pleased with herself.

At that, she had to drop her head back onto Lexa's shoulder. "Ugh, fuck."

"Clarke." her hands did stop then.

"No. Please, Lexa. Fuck. I'm so close." She tries to push forward. To roll her hips into Lexa's stilled fingers.  
Lexa would be having none of it. She drops her hand from where it had caught the other girl's wrist to her hip and keeps her in place. "Just tell me what you want."

"Okay, okay. Just, please, do it." Back to begging, nice. "Fuck me. " 

Lexa was nothing if not a businesswoman. Where there was demand she was more than happy to supply. 

She adds a finger to the two already knuckle deep and picks up where she'd left off. With each thrust Clarke clenched, desperate, around Lexa's fingers, long, slender and eager.

"Jesus, Clarke. You feel-" she groaned. "Fuck I've been thinking about this for three weeks. I can't wait to get you to bed. I can't wait to taste you again."

That did it.

Her hands fisted, harshly, in Lexa's thick hair and her spine went rigid. With her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hanging open she came.

Lexa, bless her, didn't stop. She went faster. The circles her thumb had been tracing, soft and wide grew quick and messy. Her fingers stole away faster and faster her whole arm shock to the shoulder where Clarke was digging her fingers in. 

And as soon as the relief of the first orgasm subsides the grip of her muscles tighten again. This one makes her toes curl. The scream she'd kept in her belly the first time claws its way up her throat, but is muffled against her teeth when they sank in high on Lexa's throat.

That'll leave a mark. Good. 

Lexa, sweet, beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful, perfect, Lexa slows her tempo exactly right to allow Clarke to ride out the rest of her orgasm until the very last wave had ebbed, and then with one last stroke of her thumb let out a satisfied sigh like she had been the one to have two subsequent mind altering orgasms.

She kept herself sealed away reveling in the slick warmth that was Clarke for another minute. And Clarke was more than happy to have her there. 

She enjoys these moments more than anything. Sure the sex was amazing but these small moments they had to just silently enjoy their connection in bliss was better than anything.

Lexa sighs again and smiles her eyes closed and Clarke joins her. Letting her breathing return to normal and her heart come back from whatever heaven it had escaped to. 

But there was a party they had to get back to. And as nice as this bathroom was it was still a bathroom. 

Gently, as tenderly as she could, Lexa pulls her fingers out of their cosy home and looking into Clarke's eyes, without even a trace of shame; without so much as blinking, and the audacity of letting a smirk tug on her lips Lexa licks Clarke off her fingers. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she pulls the pocket square out of her precious suit to wipe her palm then brings it down to the inside of Clarke’s thighs and then between her legs where is quickly becoming uncomfortable. It almost warms her the way Lexa always, always sought to take care of her. 

But she felt too indignant at Lexa's cocky smile. So she spat out, “OH. Please, do wipe that stupid, smug, little grin off your face while you’re at it. I haven’t had a good fuck in weeks.”  
“Oh yeah?” Lexa doesn’t look up from her self-imposed task but the smile doesn’t leave her face. 

“I’ve been dating some snobby billionaire, or whatever, and she had some stupid negotiation that she decided was more important than fucking me, and besides, she doesn’t eat hot pockets and it really makes my pussy dry.” 

Lexa’s eyes snap up from blatantly ogling Clarke’s center to glare at her, but her eyes betray her immediately. They’re smiling in that way that breathes more life into Clarke than the air in her lungs. And then she’s laughing wholeheartedly and pressing a kiss into Clarke’s temple. 

"Clarke, I won't sit here and tolerate your hot pocket propaganda."

"Speaking of not standing for things I don't appreciate what you did to my dress."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Joke's on you, loser. I rented this."

"How much is it?"

"480."

"Well, I'll have to save up my allowance."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing some stuff. Lemme know if it's any good maybe I will do more if y'all like it.


End file.
